SweetDreams
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: ¿Sueños dulces y realidades amargas? SayaXHagi
1. DulcesSueños

Nota de la autora: Okay, ya la había publicado y ya ustedes la han leido, solo quise corregirla un poco. Creo que quedó practicamente igual, je je

Sweet Dreams

"¿Crees que la hormona IS funcionará, volveré a dormir?"

"No lo sé, pero ya que ambos estamos despiertos…" - acercó su rostro al de él y Hagi buscó su boca. Saya hizo el beso más profundo entreabriendo los labios y colgándose de su cuello…

HagixSaya. Unas gotas de lemon.

La acción pasa después del capítulo 50, luego del despertar de Saya.

000

Nota: La serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

000

Hagi… -apenas un murmullo que escapó de sus labios. Adoraba despertar así, su mejilla sobre el pecho de su Chevalier, el latido de su corazón en su oído, sus piernas entrelazadas. Los brazos de Hagi la asían fuertemente aún en su profundo sueño.

Era tan nuevo y emocionante sentir la respiración acompasada de su Caballero durmiendo a su lado. Saya pensaba que el hecho de que ahora él pudiera dormir le devolvía parte de la humanidad que ella le había robado para siempre. Y eso la hacía sentir bien. ¡Tenía tanto que agradecer a la doctora Silverstein!

Cuidadosamente ladeó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su amado. Hagi protestó abrazándola más fuerte y apretando un poco los párpados, para después relajarlos cuando Saya rozó suavemente la barbilla masculina con sus labios.

La Reina no se saciaba de verlo mientras dormía. Durante más de cien años él había velado, había caminado durante noches inacabables por las calles del mundo mientras Saya hibernaba. Ahora era su Caballero el que estaba allí, tan cerca y tan lejano, soñando…

Saya sonrió al recordar cómo empezó todo: la doctora Silverstein les había anunciado que había hecho avances con una hormona que abundaba en el sistema de Saya, pero que estaba ausente en Hagi. La había llamado hormona IS, o inductora del sueño. Saya y Hagi estuvieron de acuerdo en experimentar. ¡Si todo resultaba bien Hagi podría volver a dormir!

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Saya mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su Caballero. Éste estaba recostado, con la blanca camisa a medio desabotonar, se veía preocupado esa noche. Saya intuía el porqué.

La primera noche que Hagi había recibido la hormona, no pasó nada. Y no había habido cambios en todo un mes de tratamiento.

¿Crees que resultará? –le consultó Hagi cabizbajo. – Realmente no me importa mucho no volver a dormir. Pero sería tan hermoso poder _despertar_ a tu lado.

Saya sintió una ola de ternura al escucharlo.

Pues, ya que ambos estamos despiertos… - acercó su rostro al de él y Hagi buscó su boca. Saya hizo el beso más profundo entreabriendo los labios y colgándose de su cuello.

La Reina se separó de él un momento. Apagó las luces de la habitación, dejando sólo la luz de la lámpara encendida. Fue hacia la cómoda y tomó una sexy camisola color lila. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Unos minutos después, reapareció. Lucía hermosísima con la seda ajustándose a su esbelto cuerpo y los hombros al descubierto. Se aproximó a la cama y sus manos buscaron el pecho de Hagi desabotonando su camisa y deslizándola de sus hombros. Se abrazó a él y apretó sus labios contra su cuello. Y en ese momento sintió los latidos de su corazón.

El ritmo era lento y por un instante Saya tuvo miedo. Sólo había sentido ese ritmo cuando ella bebía mucho de su sangre. Pero el latido no era débil, era fuerte aunque lento. Fuerte y acompasado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

-Hagi… -susurró- Estás dormido…

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Saya. Suavemente se separó de él y manipuló la luz de la lámpara para que iluminara un poco el rostro de su Caballero.

Su cabello negro estaba diseminado sobre la almohada, tenía los delgados labios un poco entreabiertos y su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente con su respiración.

Saya no decidía qué hacer. Le habría encantado desvestirlo para que estuviera más cómodo, al mismo tiempo quería simplemente observarlo, sin molestarlo, gozando del placer de mirarlo en sus sueños. Al final se inclinó con mucho cuidado y besó apenas los labios masculinos. Se sentían tan relajados, tan cálidos…

-Saya… - ante la sorpresa de la chica, Hagi susurró su nombre en sueños. Saya tuvo que reprimirse para no abrazarse a él y llenarlo de besos.

"Por cierto… Esperaré para otra ocasión" –se dijo al recordar su atuendo. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en que esa era una de las desventajas del sueño.

Saya volvió al presente. Ya había pasado un mes desde esa primera noche de sueño. Hagi estaba aprendiendo a controlar un poco la hora de dormir. ¡La primera vez había dormido 48 horas seguidas! Le costaba despertar en las mañanas. Aun no sabía tomar siestas... Pero era una delicia experimentar todo eso con la ayuda de su amada.

Saya se dio vuelta entre sus brazos una vez más. Quería dejarlo dormir. Pensó que podría experimentar haciendo el desayuno. Con suerte no volvería a quemar los huevos fritos, pensó.

No llegó a salir de la cama, apenas intentó deslizarse de su abrazo, los ojos color acero se entreabrieron y Hagi la hizo rodar para quedar sobre ella. Saya se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus pieles desnudas bajo las sábanas.

Hagi entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y cubrió su cuello de besos.

-Buenos días –murmuró contra su piel.

-Buenos días, amor. Iba a hacerte el desayuno…

Hagi rió un poco pensando en el desastre culinario que entrañaba esa declaración.

-Yo lo haré más tarde. Ahora, quiero contarte mi sueño… -los labios de él llovían besos sobre su pecho.

La respiración de Saya comenzaba a agitarse. Una de sus piernas rodeó las caderas de su amado.

-¿Y… qué … soñabas..?

-Soñaba que te hacía el amor así…

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Saya. Sus manos se metieron entre los rizos negros de Hagi, mientras el cuerpo desnudo de él rozaba el suyo apenas, seduciéndola.

No sólo estaba disfrutando el verlo dormido, sino sus sueños y su despertar.

La Eternidad iba a ser toda una experiencia, siempre que Hagi estuviera a su lado.

000

Nota: A todos los que me han escrito: Gracias mil por sus comments y reviews. Incluso ya los empiezo a extrañar. ;-)!! Y también gracias a todos los que me hayan leído aunque aún no hayan dejado comments. Pensé en esta historia durante mi insomnio. Espero les guste. Acepto todos sus comentarios, con cuenta o anónimos, sólo hagan click en "go" ahí a su izquierda.


	2. La Espina en la Rosa1

La Espina en la Rosa (1)

-Ese chico dijo que estas rosas azules son para ti. ¿Quién las envió?

-No … no lo sé – la chica se apresuró a buscar alguna tarjeta entre las flores-. Aquí hay algo…

- - -

Nota: Me han encantado sus reviews, de verdad me han emocionado. GRACIAS. Para variar, hoy les presento una espina en la rosa. Una pelea entre Saya y Hagi. ¿Se lo imaginan? Espero que les guste. Sí, hoy también tengo insomnio.

La acción pasa después del capítulo 50. Decidí hacerlo como continuación de "Sweet Dreams" respondiendo a los reviews recibidos.

Nota: la serie Blood plus no me pertenece.

- - -

"¿Otra rosa azul?"

Hagi se inclinó para recogerla de los escalones de la puerta. La tomó y la hizo girar entre sus dedos, como si el capullo celeste pudiera aclarar sus interrogantes. Fue hasta la cocina y la colocó en el florero de la mesita, junto a la flor del día anterior, ahora completamente abierta.

El Caballero empezó a preparar el desayuno, pero sus ojos iban y venían desde la sartén hasta las rosas del florero. Le molestaban profundamente. Le recordaban a aquel que también amaba a…

Sintió algo cálido apretarse a su espalda. Luego unos suaves labios se posaron sobre su hombro.

-Saya…

Con su típica sobriedad, Hagi se tomó el tiempo para quitar la sartén del fuego, y apagar la llama antes de dar vuelta y tomar a su novia de la cintura. Ella le sonrió, pero se extrañó cuando él no la besó como de costumbre.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Hagi no contestó, sus ojos azul acero se volvieron hacia el florero y Saya siguió su mirada.

-Oh… -Saya no dijo nada más. Se alzó de hombros y se abrazó a su Caballero- No dejes que eso te preocupe.

Saya se separó de él para poner la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si comemos antes de que se enfríe? Huele delicioso…

El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio algo tenso, algo inusual en ellos. Aunque Saya le había restado importancia al asunto de las rosas, veía claramente que su amado no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

La chica varias veces había intentado empezar una conversación, pero Hagi contestaba con monosílabos.

"De vuelta a los viejos tiempos" – pensó Saya.

¡Ya no sabía de qué hablarle! Miró alrededor buscando inspiración y entonces, vio la jalea de grosellas y tuvo una idea.

Golosamente metió un dedo en el tarro y luego lo introdujo en su boca. Casi de inmediato la mirada sorprendida de Hagi cayó sobre ella. Los modales aprendidos hacía más de cien años en la mansión de Joel en Burdeos aún regían sus acciones diariamente. Era una suerte que no obligara a Saya a usar toda la cubertería en cada comida.

"Ya tengo tu atención", pensó Saya risueña.

Tomó el tarro y fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su amado. Éste, en un reflejo, la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella tomó un poco de jalea y la puso sobre los labios de él, para acercar luego su lengua y…

-Oh…

La chica sonrió ante la reacción de Hagi. Puso jalea en su propia boca y la compartió con él en un dulce y largo beso.

El Caballero se olvidó de las rosas y de todo lo demás. Respondió a su beso y luego la abrazó fuertemente contra sí.

-Te amo, sólo a ti… por toda la Eternidad… -susurró Saya contra su oído.

-Yo… sólo quiero estar contigo siempre.

Ella se separó un poco de él para verlo al rostro.

-Hagi, yo…

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Ambos se miraron interrogativamente. ¿Quién podría ser? Kai y las gemelas debían de estar abriendo el Omoro a esa hora. Y los del Red Shield siempre llamaban antes de visitarlos.

Saya se levantó para atender la puerta, pero su Caballero se adelantó.

-Buenos días –el chico del correo saludó amigablemente-. ¿Saya Otonashi vive aquí?

Hagi asintió.

-Bien, firme aquí por favor –Hagi iba a adelantar su mano derecha pero lo pensó mejor y utilizó su mano izquierda, poniendo su garra de quiróptero tras su espalda.

-Gracias –el joven se dirigió a sus compañeros en el camión de repartos-. Tráiganlas, chicos.

Un par de muchachos empezaron a bajar del camión jarrones de cristal, cada uno contenía al menos una docena de rosas azules.

-¿Dónde quiere que las pongamos, señor? –preguntó el primer chico.

Hagi se puso más pálido, si esto era posible. Los ojos azules adquirieron un brillo glacial.

Las voces y la actividad atrajeron a Saya, quien se había quedado en la cocina un poco rezagada, recogiendo los trastos. Cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala quedó sin habla.

-Señor, ¿dónde quiere que...? –el muchacho insistió al ver que no obtenía respuesta. Saya vio cómo su Caballero adelantaba la mano derecha hacia uno de los jarrones amenazadoramente y se apresuró a intervenir:

-Por favor, déjelas en el suelo, allí mismo, gracias…

El chico de reparto la miró extrañado, pero se alzó de hombros. Le parecía un desperdicio dejar unas flores tan hermosas casi tiradas por el piso, pero después de todo eso no era de su incumbencia.

Cuando quedaron solos, Hagi le lanzó una gélida mirada.

-El muchacho dijo que estas flores son para ti. ¿Quién te las envió?

-No … no lo sé – la chica se apresuró a buscar alguna tarjeta entre las flores-. Aquí hay algo…

En efecto había encontrado una nota manuscrita, pero en cuanto la leyó se arrepintió de haber revelado su existencia.

-¿Qué dice? –le urgió Hagi.

Ella dudó en decirle. Si él se enteraba... No. Saya no quería siquiera imaginar su reacción.

-No viene firmada… -aventuró ella, aunque bien sabía que él no se conformaría con eso.

-Déjame verla, por favor…- había tensión bajo su tono aparentemente calmado.

Saya no tuvo más remedio que entregársela. Hagi la leyó apresuradamente:

0 0 0 0 0 0

Fin de esta parte. ¿Qué dirá la nota? Si quieren saberlo manden reviews. Prometo no hacerlos esperar mucho. :-)!! Besos. Os amo.


	3. La Espina en la Rosa2

La Espina en la Rosa 2

Gracias por sus reviews. Aquí tienen la siguiente parte, como dije no les hice esperar mucho. Mega Besos, ;-)!

--

Nota: la serie Blood plus no me pertenece.

--

-Déjame ver la nota, Saya, por favor…- había tensión bajo su tono aparentemente calmado.

Saya no tuvo más remedio que entregársela. Hagi la leyó apresuradamente:

"Desde que supe que despertaste mi corazón sólo anhela volver a verte, aunque sea por un instante. Di mi nombre y ahí estaré. Tu Caballero por amor."

Saya no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Hagi. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo él iba a tomar aquello.

El Caballero terminó de leer la nota y bajó los ojos al suelo. El único indicio de su emoción era sus puños apretados.

La Reina sabía que amaba a Hagi, pero esa nota la perturbaba. ¿Significaba eso que Solomon estaba vivo? Y si así era, ¿debía ella hablar con él?

El chico alzó la vista y buscó la mirada de su Reina.

-Hagi… -empezó ella. Su Caballero la interrumpió.

-¿Vas a verlo?

Saya abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar.

Si Hagi le hubiera preguntado cualquier otra cosa, ella habría tenido una respuesta. Habría podido asegurarle que lo amaba a él. Que ya una vez lo había elegido a él y no a Solomon y que no había cambiado de opinión. Que después de haberle dado su corazón y su cuerpo no había nadie más para ella. Pero para la pregunta que él acababa de hacerle no tenía respuesta.

-Saya… - Hagi no movió un músculo, pero el tono de su voz revelaba cuánto necesitaba que ella le respondiera.

-Yo… no lo sé.

El Caballero entrecerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico.

-Pero quiero que sepas que si decidiera ir a verlo no lo haría porque sienta algo romántico por él. Lo haría, porque Solomon salvó mi vida varias veces en el pasado. –se apresuró a aclararle Saya. Hagi no respondió.

La chica se acercó a él y le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Aún no sé lo que haré, pero si lo veo sería sólo por agradecimiento –murmuró ella contra su mejilla.

Hagi se separó de ella delicada pero firmemente.

-Yo sólo sé que no es sólo agradecimiento lo que él quiere de ti.

-¡Lo importante es lo que yo quiero! Y yo te quiero sólo a ti… –las lágrimas amenazaban con anegar sus ojos.

Hagi la miró a los ojos y el azul metálico de sus pupilas se volvió más oscuro por la emoción.

-Y yo… no quiero perderte jamás –Saya sintió algo de alivio, aún dentro de esa difícil situación. Al fin Hagi abandonaba un poco su aparente frialdad y dejaba translucir sus sentimientos: tenía miedo. Saya volvió a abrazarlo. Esta vez él no la rechazó sino que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos posesivamente.

-¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien hable con él? –le propuso Hagi.

Saya se mordió los labios para no reír.

-Si van a hablar como lo hicieron la última vez en Nueva York, uno de los dos quedará tirado por el piso. –le recordó ella.

-¿Uno de los dos? ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que será él… - Hagi le dedicó una ligerísima sonrisa y Saya dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Hagi… -le rogó Saya- Necesito que confíes en mí.

-Lo haré. –le prometió él-. Sólo no dejes que se te acerque demasiado.

Saya rió y Hagi calló su risa con un profundo beso. Luego la abrazó.

-Debo irme, Saya. –dijo él mientras le daba cortos besos en el pelo.

-Lo sé –ella se apretó contra su pecho un momento antes de separarse de él.

Hagi subió un momento a su habitación y estuvo de vuelta en dos minutos. Se veía muy guapo con una camisa de seda blanca, chaqueta y pantalones grises. Tomó su habitual estuche de violonchelo y Saya lo despidió en la puerta.

-Espero que tus estudiantes no te den mucha lata hoy –le deseó ella mientras le acomodaba las solapas de la camisa.

-Están haciendo muchos progresos, creo que podremos dar un recital muy pronto. –repuso él.

Saya se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Lo observó mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada. Ya en la acera, él se volvió.

-Saya…

-Dime, Hagi…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella asintió, feliz de tener su apoyo, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina.

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se estremeció al ver los jarrones de cristal.

-Debo deshacerme de estas rosas ahora… -se dijo.

- - - - - -

La brisa de la tarde movía las hojas de los altos árboles. Estaba en el parque de la ciudad. Después de haberlo pensado mucho resolvió que ese era el mejor lugar para ver a Solomon. Era público, así que no era comprometedor, pero a la vez les daría algo de privacidad.

Saya se estremeció un poco, pero el motivo era algo más que la brisa. No se resolvía a pronunciar la palabra que lo traería instantáneamente a su presencia.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Yo no siento nada por él…

Las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su memoria. El salón de baile del Lycée Cinq Flèches, cuando Solomon la había prácticamente arrastrado a la pista y ella se había dejado llevar por él al ritmo de un hermoso vals; Burdeos y el Zoo, donde el Caballero la invitó a unirse a su hermana Diva y a los que eran realmente su familia; su crucial ayuda en las batallas; su declaración de amor; su abandono de Diva y su dedicación a ella como Caballero por amor.

-Debo hacerlo… debo verlo de una vez y terminar con esta…cita.

Saya reunió todo su valor y trató de que su voz no temblara al decir:

-Solomon…

Las hojas de los árboles se movieron de nuevo, algunas hojas secas se alzaron en espiral muy cerca del banco donde se sentaba. Pero no era la suave brisa de otoño lo que las había hecho danzar. Fue otra cosa, un movimiento de alas gigantescas agitándose justo sobre ella.

-Reina mía…

Aún antes de oír su voz, Saya había sentido su presencia. Solomon se postró delante de ella y besó el dorso de su mano con reverencia, luego alzó el rostro y los penetrantes ojos grises se colgaron de los suyos por un largo rato.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero los ojos de Solomon le demostraban tal fervor, tal adoración que Saya se sintió un poco incómoda. Pero no protestó, ni desvió la mirada ya que no quería mostrarse impaciente con quien había sido su compañero de batalla, con quien lo había dado todo por ella.

Finalmente, Solomon se puso de pie.

-Saya, te ves tan hermosa como te recordaba.

Saya se llevó las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su rubor.

-No… no digas esas cosas…

Solomon se sentó junto a ella. Saya no sabía cómo verlo a los ojos. Lo que Hagi había dicho era verdad. Solomon no se aproximaba a ella como amigo, su actitud había sido siempre la de un pretendiente.

-Perdóname –le rogó él.

El caballero tomó la barbilla de Saya entre sus dedos y le hizo alzar el rostro.

-Sé que Hagi y tú están juntos.

Los ojos de Saya se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Solomon, dime por favor, ¿cómo supiste dónde vivíamos? ¿Por qué dejaste esas rosas? Y esta mañana…

-Yo también visitaba el panteón Miyagusuku con frecuencia. Contaba el tiempo para tu despertar con impaciencia. Hace dos meses fui a visitarte y no me sorprendió ver que tu capullo estaba abierto. Desde que supe que despertaste te he estado observando –le confesó.

-Querrás decir espiando… -replicó ella.

Solomon tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Si hice algo que te incomodara, te pido perdón –su honestidad desarmó a Saya-. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Muy al contrario.

Los ojos del Caballero miraban los de la Reina fijamente.

-Como ya te dije, sé que estás con Hagi. Pero mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran.

Su pulgar acarició los labios de la chica.

-Te amo, Saya…

-¡Solomon! – ella trató de liberar su rostro de sus manos, pero él la abrazó fuertemente.

-Espera, por favor –ella dejó de luchar entre sus brazos, confundida ante su actitud- Sólo un momento…

-Sé que en unos instantes volverás con Hagi. Sé que eres su novia. Aún así, si algún día decidieras darme una oportunidad, yo te estaré esperando.

-Ahora –prosiguió- únicamente quiero abrazarte un momento para conservar tu calor y tu imagen mientras vivo la Eternidad… solo.

Después de unos instantes, Solomon la dejó ir. Saya se puso de pie y él la imitó.

-Saya, sé que ya no te volveré a ver. Pero…

Los ojos del Caballero se entrecerraron un poco. Volvió a arrodillarse ante ella y tomó su mano.

-¿Me darías un beso de despedida? - le rogó.

-¡Solomon! – Saya liberó su mano.

Solomon sonrió tristemente y se puso de pie.

-Perdóname.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Las sombras del anochecer ya habían caído sobre el parque.

Saya suspiró. ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío al verlo alejarse?

Nunca supo si fue por su expresión de dolor, o por sus palabras. O porque sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver jamás. Pero la Reina hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría.

-¡Solomon! –gritó su nombre.

Al instante Solomon estuvo junto a ella. Sin mediar palabras se tomaron de las manos y los labios de Solomon se aproximaron a los suyos lentamente. El Caballero aún no podía creer su suerte. Atesoraría ese beso por toda la Eternidad. Cuando sus bocas se tocaron el roce fue ligero, pero estremecedor. Ella no lo rechazó. Era sólo un beso. Cuando se separaran sería para siempre, para siempre…

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Un movimiento cercano que, de nuevo, no era motivado por la brisa.

Solomon también lo percibió. Alerta, se separó de Saya y la escudó con su cuerpo. Pero no había nadie. Estaban solos.

Solomon y Saya se miraron. Fue ella quien dijo en voz alta lo que ambos estaban pensando:

-¡Hagi!

- - - - - -

Fin de esta parte ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus reviews. Sólo hagan click en "go" allí a su izquierda. Y gracias por todos los comments recibidos. Besos.


	4. La Espina en la Rosa Finale

La Espina en la Rosa (Finale)

Gracias por sus reviews. Aquí tienen la última parte de esta continuación de Sweet Dreams, espero que sea de su agrado. Mega Besos, ;-)!

- - - - -

Nota: la serie Blood plus no me pertenece.

- - - - -

Oscuridad.

Eso fue lo que recibió a Saya cuando llegó a la casa que compartía con Hagi en Okinawa.

-¡Hagi! –lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Subió las escaleras corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar el interruptor de la luz escuchó fue su voz diciendo:

-¡No!... no la enciendas.

La mano de Saya quedó paralizada en el aire.

-¿Hagi?

Los ojos de Saya se acostumbraban poco a poco a la penumbra. Ahora podía vislumbrar la silueta de su Caballero sobre la cama de ambos. Hagi estaba sentado, la cabeza entre las manos, el cabello revuelto.

"Por Dios, ¿qué hice?" –pensó Saya. Lo que pensó que era un regalo piadoso para el hombre que había salvado su vida terminó hiriendo profundamente al hombre con el que compartía su vida.

Saya se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Hagi, perdóname, por favor… -no sabía qué decir, se sentía muy mal.

No recibió respuesta. Tan sólo oyó un ahogado gemido. Se sintió morir ella también.

Habían pasado más de cien años desde que vio a Hagi llorar por última vez, y nunca pensó que ella iba a provocar sus lágrimas algún día.

Mucho tiempo pasó, pero Hagi y Saya continuaban así. Heridos, mudos.

Al fin, Hagi le preguntó:

-¿Lo amas?

Hace unas horas habría respondido que no, sin dudarlo. Pero después de haber visto de nuevo a Solomon, después de ese beso… Saya supo que iba a necesitar tiempo para decidir. Por eso, tuvo que responder con sinceridad:

-No lo sé.

Aún en la oscuridad Saya pudo percibir cómo Hagi se tensaba. Luego lo siguiente que supo fue que él se levantaba de la cama y tomaba el estuche del violonchelo. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Saya lo siguió.

-¡Hagi, no te vayas, por favor!

Hagi puso la mano sobre el picaporte y los dedos de Saya cubrieron los suyos. Hagi apartó la mano de inmediato.

Saya se abrazó a su espalda llorando.

-¡Hagi, perdóname! No te vayas así. No quise herirte… -las lágrimas de Saya mojaban su camisa.

-Si no sabes lo que sientes, no puedo quedarme aquí hasta que lo descubras – le dijo.

Dio media vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará -una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla masculina. Hagi salió de la casa e invocando sus poderes de quiróptero empezó a surcar el cielo sin estrellas.

-¡Hagi..! –la voz de Saya lo llamaba desde el suelo.

. . .

-Hagi… Hagi… -su mano le movía el hombro.

-Mi amor… Hagi… -su mano ahora estaba en su mejilla.

Sintió algo frío en el rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su novia.

-¡Amor, me diste un gran susto! No podía despertarte…

"¿Despertarse? Entonces…"

-Estabas llorando, tenías una pesadilla –le explicó Saya- Traté de despertarte y no podía. Tuve que mojarte el rostro con agua fría.

Hagi aún estaba conmocionado.

-¿Qué hay de Solomon? ¿Qué hay del beso que vi?

-¿Solomon? ¿Beso? – Saya tocó su frente- ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas desvariando…

Hagi sentía tanto alivio que no lo podía creer. Sólo había estado soñando.

-¡Saya! – Hagi abrazó a su amada Reina.

. . .

Saya le había preparado el desayuno. Nada tenía buen sabor, ni siquiera el café, pero Hagi lo comía igual. ¡Se sentía tan aliviado! Por su parte la Reina estaba de lo más divertida escuchando el relato de la pesadilla de su novio.

-Espera, espera… - la risa casi no la dejaba hablar- Entonces fueron… casi ciento cincuenta rosas azules…

-No fue divertido –le aseguró Hagi.

-¿Y Solomon apareció de la nada, y yo lo besé así como así?

El Caballero se puso serio.

-Por favor no menciones su nombre.

-Vamos, Hagi. –la chica tomó la mano de su novio- Fue sólo una pesadilla. Probablemente es sólo uno de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento con la hormona IS.

-¿Quieres decir que va a seguir pasando? –se alarmó él.

Saya se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en sus rodillas, Hagi la abrazó y ella lo miró al rostro.

-Escucha, amor. No habías dormido en más de cien años. Y según dicen, las pesadillas son un mecanismo que tiene la mente para liberar tensiones. Eso que soñaste, es algo que te preocupó mucho en el pasado. Si hubieses podido soñar hace treinta años, seguro que habrías tenido pesadillas entonces. Yo sí que las tuve.

Hagi tomó una de sus manos y besó suavemente su palma.

-Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras malos sueños.

-No quería preocuparte más –le sonrió tiernamente- Pero eso ya quedó atrás.

Saya acarició su mejilla.

-Esta mañana mientras soñabas, estabas llorando. No te había visto llorar en mucho tiempo. Tal vez tu cuerpo también necesitaba liberarse así.

Él lo pensó un momento.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dio un suspiro-. Pero la pesadilla fue demasiado real…

-Sin embargo -siguió diciendo-, no quiero dejar el tratamiento, no quiero dejar de dormir. Es agradable despertar contigo. También me gusta quedarme dormido mientras te abrazo, o mientras juegas con mi cabello.

-También me gusta estar contigo en la cama –dijo Saya, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- Es decir… cuando…

Hagi ahogó una risa. Alzó a Saya en brazos. Y en poco tiempo la colocaba sobre las frescas sábanas. Saya estaba sorprendida y encantada.

-Hagi… ¿qué haces? -reía mientras alborotaba su cabello negro- ¿Volvemos a la cama?

"Qué bueno que hoy es domingo." –pensó Saya.

Su Caballero se acostó a su lado y tomó la barbilla de su novia entre sus dedos para darle un beso profundo y dulce en los labios.

-Quiero celebrar que te tengo. Fue horrible soñar que te había perdido.

-Nunca me perderás. Te amo –Saya besó sus ojos y sus mejillas.

-También te amo, Saya, te amo tanto…

FIN

- - - -

Bueno, pues yo sigo sin tener sueño, pero trataré de dormir. Espero no tener pesadillas.

Os amo. Déjenme saber qué piensan. Reviews, reviews, reviews. Y perdonen que me haya metido en la mente del hermoso Hagi para crear esta pesadilla (sniff). Pero toda rosa tiene sus espinas, aunque sólo sean espinas oníricas.


End file.
